


Enfin seules

by FridayQueen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Le Docteur et Yaz se retrouvent dans un local du TARDIS.





	Enfin seules

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Un petit OS sur Thasmin, j'avais ça coincé en tête ce matin et j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Graham, Ryan et Yaz étaient devant l'immense télévision du TARDIS, dans ce qui était leur salle de projection. Le Docteur leur avait promis de leur montrer un film extra-terrestre du XXVIème siècle, un film historique sur leur propre siècle. Elle leur avait prédit une projection pleine de rires quand ils verraient comme ils étaient représentés, malgré le fait que le film soit considéré comme un classique.

Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas encore regarder le film parce que le Docteur cherchait son pot à pop-corn préféré, elle refusait de regarder quoi que ce soit sans lui. Les trois humains avaient leur propre bol ou saladier remplit à ras bord, attendant avec impatience la blonde.

Maudissant ses nombreuses années où elle avait acquis un trop grand nombre d'objets, le Docteur cherchait frénétiquement son pot à pop-corn dans une salle annexe.

"Je vais voir où elle en est", entendit-t-elle Yaz au loin.

"Je vais en profiter pour faire du thé", lui répondit la voix de Graham.

"Je tiens au chaud le canapé", dit Ryan.

Les cœurs du Docteur se mirent à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit que Yaz venait la rejoindre dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elles allaient se retrouver toutes les deux, seules. Cela faisait trop longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à courir partout et leur pause cinéma avait été accueilli par tous avec joie.

Une très grande partie d'elle espérait que Yaz venait la voir exactement pour cela, pour qu'elles puissent être ensemble toutes les deux sans Ryan et Graham. Elle adorait les garçons, elle les aimait, mais Yaz était différente. Tout était différent avec Yaz, elle se connaissait assez, nouvelle régénération ou pas, pour savoir qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la policière humaine.

Ces derniers temps, où le TARDIS avait capté un grand nombre d'appels à l'aide, leurs aventures avaient été remplies de frissons, ce qui avait amené à des moments remplis de tension et d'inquiétude. Le Docteur avait reconnu beaucoup des regards intenses de la part de Yaz et elle était certaine de lui en avoir offert quelques-uns aussi. Des regards qui en disaient longs dans des situations dangereuses. Elle était presque certaine que Yaz avait voulu l'embrasser trois jours plus tôt, quand elle s'était tirée in extremis d'une situation mortelle, la soudaine apparition de Ryan l'en avait sûrement empêchée.

La porte du local s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Yaz et le Docteur fit semblant de continuer à chercher, alors qu'en réalité toute son attention était sur la jeune humaine.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda la douce voix de Yaz.

Le Docteur leva les yeux et vit qu'elle avait presque fermé la porte derrière elle. Ses cœurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

C'était le moment.

Non ?

Yaz s'approcha d'elle, ne semblant pas se soucier d'une réponse. Le Docteur plongea les yeux dans ses siens à son tour. Yaz s'arrêta juste devant elle, trop près pour que cela ne soit pas intentionnel, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Le Docteur sourit discrètement, pour l'encourager silencieusement. Yaz se pencha vers elle mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, hésitant visiblement à faire le dernier pas. Le Docteur passa ses mains autour du cou de l'autre femme pour combler les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre leurs lèvres.

Un premier baiser avec Yaz dans un local du TARDIS ?

BRILLANT !

Génial !

Parfait !

Le Docteur garda fermement Yaz contre elle, prenant peu à peu contrôle de la situation. Yaz la poussa doucement contre une table qui se trouvait derrière et le Docteur en profita pour laisser les mains trouver les fesses de Yaz.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'humaine quand elle sentit le Docteur presser son derrière. La blonde se mit à rire dans le baiser avant de s'écarter. Elle regarda la jeune femme avec tendresse puis son regard se posa sur l'étagère derrière Yaz.

"Mon pot ! Il était là !"

Prenant la main de Yaz qui semblait encore un peu étourdie par le baiser, elle s'empara de son pot à pop-corn.

"Tu viendras m'aider la prochaine fois que je perds quelque chose d'autre, j'aime ta technique", annonça malicieusement le Docteur avant de s'emparer furtivement des lèvres de Yaz une dernière fois.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Docteur sortit du local pour rejoindre Ryan et Graham dans la salle de projection, elle savait que Yaz les y rejoindrait et qu'elle prendrait place à ses côtés.

Peut-être même qu'après le film, elles pourraient se retrouver seules et s'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
